


Increase

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [50]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes makes a suggestion that annoys Hobbie.  Nothing new, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Increase

If looks could kill, Wes might be in a lot of trouble. However, since it was only Hobbie that was glaring at him he wasn’t too worried. He had seen his friend in worse moods, and had, truthfully, done worse things to him before and had always been forgiven - eventually. It might take some time, but since he would be spending most of his time with the Wraiths anyway, it wasn’t like Hobbie could do much to him to pay him back for it.

He watched as the newest Wraith, Elassar Targon, approached Klivian again. The young Devaronian pilot said something, was glared at and shooed away by the others at the table. This time Hobbie didn’t look at Wes, but Tycho gave him a dirty look instead. There was a low-key discussion going on and a game of sabaac. Tycho didn’t usually play, as he did rather poorly, but when he did he was uptight about being able to concentrate on the game. Targon’s interruption was probably badly timed.

Wes shrugged, and tried to pay closer attention to the Wraiths who were seated nearby, listening as Shalla recounted a weapon her father had allowed her to use as a child. He thought that he was screwed up from his beginnings in the Rebellion and how young he had been, but she was learning warfare tactics at a far younger age and seemed mostly sane. It was impressive, as was her ability to beat most of the squadron in hand-to-hand combat. One of the early lessons Wes had learned was to avoid upsetting the female Rebels who could kill him with one finger, and he always kept that lesson in his heart.

He didn’t worry about upsetting his male friends quite as much, which was why Hobbie was glaring at him again, and now Wedge was giving him a look as well. He rolled his eyes and ignored them, but grabbed Targon before the younger pilot could go back to their table and bother them again.

“Sit, or else.” He pointed at a spot between Kell and Face, “When I mentioned that Hobbie was the luckiest Rogue, I didn’t mean for you to harass him constantly. If I’ve flown with him for years, trained other pilots with him, and even roomed with him, and the luck hasn’t rubbed off on me, you annoying him isn’t going to increase it in you.”


End file.
